charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Link
'Link '''is the main protagonist and hero from The Legend of Zelda series and video games, he is a young grown man who always rescue Princess Zelda from his archenemy Ganondorf, who attempts to take over Hyrule with no success. Link has several counterparts named Toon Link, Young Link and Ravio and the dark counterparts of himself named Dark Link, Shadow Link and Link's shadow and Link manages to defeat his evil clones by finding their weaknesses. In Ocarina of Time and its 3Ds remake including Soul Calibur 2 GameCube version, he is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama who also voiced the anti-hero BlackWarGreymon from the japanese version of Digimon Adventure 02 while his child form is voiced by Fujiko Takimoto who also voiced Toon Link from A Link to The Past/Four Swords and in Tri Force Heroes. In all of games, he is voiced by actors and actresses from GameCube, Wii, DS and 3Ds consoles including Nintendo Switch. Link is also a guest character in Soul Calibur 2 GameCube version when he is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama, he is the same Link from Ocarina of Time when he was portrayed as an grown-up when Link, still a child grabs the Master Sword that causes him to grow up into an adult form, he has green tunic, red tunic, blue tunic and purple tunic much like in the Super Smash Bros. series. He can throw his Boomerang, throwing bombs, shooting arrows with his bow, he can have various swords like the Great Fairy Sword that increases his life energy. He was summoned by Princess Zelda and he is sent on a mission to equip his Master Sword, his Hylian Shield, his Ocarina of Time in order to defeat Soul Edge who has taken control of Sigfrield's mind by transforming him into Nightmare, but Link manages to destroy Soul Edge and saves Hyrule. Link is also the protagonist from The Legend of Zelda TV series along with Princess Zelda. Link does not talk, instead, he only shouts at his enemies with his weapons or his sword to scare the opponents, in the TV show, he talks, but in the video games, he does not. In Ocarina of Time 3D, Nobuyuki Hiyama reprises the voice of Adult Link when Fujiko Takimoto reprises the voice of Young Link. Link is voiced by the severals Japanese actors and American actors in all of video games of Zelda series. Link discovering Young Link.jpg|Link seeing Young Link sleeping with his shield Adult_Link_OoT_3D.png|Link in ''Ocarina of Time 3D Fierce_Deity_Link.png|Link in his Fierce Deity form Giant Link.png|Giant Link 190px-MM3D_Zora_Link_Artwork.png|Zora Link 673c8ffc.jpg|Fierce Deity Link vs. Dark Link Fierce Deity Link Majora's Mask 3D.png Goron_Link_Artwork.png|Goron Link Deku_Link_Artwork.png|Deku Link Oni-Link.png|Fierce Deity Link Link (Soul Calibur II).png|Link in Soul Calibur 2 GameCube version Linkfx3.jpg Link_and_Young_Link.png Link-Front.png|Link in Super Smash Bros. Melee Link Mario Kart 8.png|Link in Mario Kart 8 series Adult Link.png|Link as an grown-up after grabbing the Master Sword Adult Link 3D.png Link_Attacking_(Soulcalibur_II).png maluart_fdmask.jpg MM3D_Fierce_Deity_and_Majora-1-.jpg poster_by_cfowler7-d9n6bk5.png Link_(Soulcalibur_II).png Link_OoT_25Anny.png Link.(Breath.of.the.Wild).full.2009958.jpg|Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild External links Wiki * Category:Legend of Zelda characters Category:Elves Category:Heroes Category:Video game characters Category:Mascots Category:Characters with Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who defeat the villains Category:Revived characters Category:TV characters Category:Soulcalibur characters Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Category:Thieves Category:Humanoids Category:Article stubs Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Rivals Category:Transformed characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Adults Category:Blonde Hair Category:Characters wear hat Category:Animal Kindness Category:Characters voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama Category:Characters voiced by Fujiko Takimoto Category:Characters voiced by Sachi Matsumoto Category:Characters voiced by Yūki Kodaira Category:Characters voiced by Takashi Ōhara Category:Characters voiced by Mitsuki Saiga Category:Characters voiced by Yūki Kaji Category:Characters voiced by Kengo Takanashi Category:Characters voiced by Jonathan Potts Category:Characters voiced by Jeffrey Rath Category:Characters voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa Category:Characters voiced by Caitlyn Bairstow Category:Cadence of Hyrule characters Category:Villain Destroyers Category:Exorcists Category:Donkey Kong Category:1980s Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:2020s Characters Category:1986 Characters Debuts